callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
.44 Magnum
For the other revolvers featured in the Call of Duty series, click here. The [[wikipedia:Colt Anaconda|'.44 Magnum']] is a revolver used in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. In-Game Singleplayer The .44 Magnum is almost always carried and used by General Shepherd throughout the campaign. Shepherd uses the .44 Magnum at the end of the mission "Loose Ends" to kill Ghost and Roach, and in "Endgame" when he attempts to kill Soap and Captain Price. This weapon is not available in the singleplayer campaign; however, while in the level "Museum", the player can pick up this weapon either from the display shelf or from killing General Shepherd. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the .44 Magnum is unlocked at level 26 .The .44 Magnum takes two to three shots to kill an opponent, depending on range. Despite its moderate visual recoil, the .44 Magnum actually has very low recoil and can be fired quickly with little loss of accuracy at medium range. This weapon's main drawback is that it only holds six rounds, and has a relatively long reload animation, however has a very quick Reload Cancel. Stopping Power has very little effect on the .44 Magnum, except giving it a slightly larger 2-hit kill range, which is very minimal. It consistently kills in 2-3 hits. In Hardcore, the .44 Magnum is arguably the most effective handgun as it has low recoil, while always killing in one hit. However, it is less effective than Akimbo Desert Eagles as the rival handgun has a slightly larger capacity, while still guaranteeing one-shot-kills. When using the Akimbo attatchment, the .44 Magnum is inferior to the Desert Eagle due to its lower ammo in its reserve and drum, worse hipfire accuracy, longer reload, and virtually the same amount of recoil. Weapon Attachments *FMJ *Akimbo *Tactical Knife File:44magnum 6.png|The .44 Magnum File:.44_magnum_Iron_6.jpg|Iron sight .44magnumr.JPG|Reloading the .44 Magnum Trivia *On the left side of the barrel, there is writing that reads: "BRAD ALLENCONDA .44MAGNUM". Brad Allen is Infinity Ward's lead artist. "Allenconda" is also a play on "Anaconda", the name of this revolver, manufactured by Colt. *In some maps, such as Favela and Wasteland, the Magnum will appear golden because of dense sunlight/sunlight color, from first person or third person. In dark areas of some maps, the .44 Magnum will appear completely black. *The .44 Magnum is the third revolver of four to appear in the Call of Duty series. The other three are the Webley in Call of Duty: United Offensive ''and ''Call of Duty 2, the .357 Magnum in Call of Duty: World at War, and the Python in Call of Duty: Black Ops. *When comparing the .44 Magnum to the Desert Eagle in the Create-a-Class menu, the stats are seemingly the same, however in gameplay the .44 Magnum has 6 rounds, Desert Eagle has 7 and .44 Magnum has much less recoil than the Desert Eagle. *In campaign the .44 magnum is fired 3 times, the first time it uses the Desert Eagle's firing sound, the second time it uses the Intervention's and the third time it uses it's own firing sound. *This weapon is reloaded twice by General Shepherd, once in "Team Player" at the start and the other in "Endgame" where he loads two rounds in: one to kill Soap, one to kill Price. Video 400px Gameplay with the .44 Magnum in Hardcore mode 4 Category:Akimbo Weapons